


Superman

by jessi_08



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna has always been strong and gone after whatever she wanted, somehow Katniss Everdeen is a bit of a different story for her however. Till she realizes Katniss is pulling down her walls that surround her because Katniss feels the same way about Johanna. Johanna centric. A look into how Johanna got to be how she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Red Mason was seventeen when he realized he wanted children. He always hated the idea of bringing children into the world they lived in and spending so much time worrying about his babies being picked for the games. All that changed when he held that tiny girl from the village in his arms.

x-x-x

Red walked down the street back toward his parents’ home after his shift at work. His ax thrown across his shoulders, arms looped around it, the black and grey flannel half unbuttoned. He smiled as he passed neighbors down the street, he couldn’t be happier with his life; he would finish school in a week and be promoted to manager at the tree farm, then after one more reaping he would be eighteen and never have to fear his name being called again. That’s when he noticed something odd, the smell of fire. The district was under a strict no fire law currently, due to the lack of rain they had received in the last month; that’s when he heard it, the scream that pierced the air and made his heart skip a beat. Barely a few houses down from his own was Mabel Ore, the local florist and widow to Jack Ore who died four months ago in a mill accident. Red could make out the screams as he ran toward her. Jacqueline, her three month old daughter was stuck inside the burning home.

“Where is she May?” Red yelled grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Upstairs in the nursery.” The woman cried, Red looked back at the house as the flames continued to engulf it. Without a second thought he charged into the home. The houses in this neighborhood were thankfully all the same, Red took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the second floor he saw the fire had worked up the walls and was rolling across the ceiling. The heat was unbearable, and the smoke so thick it started causing him to struggle to breathe. Red quickly shouldered through the door to the nursery and found Jacqueline crying in her crib. Red scooped the child up, tucking her into the protection of his flannel shirt and raced back to the stairs. Quickly as he could without risking a fall he took the stairs down and ran back out the front door, falling to his knees as he hit the dirt road. By now a crowd had gathered around the home, all watching as Red lowered his arms from around himself to stare down at a smiling three month old girl. He smiled back at the child, soot covering both of them head to toe, he started to laugh as he sat down in the dirt still holding her. Soon Mabel walked up to him thanking him.

“May, I’m not the kind of guy to sit back and do nothing.” He smiled at the woman handing the child over. “I couldn’t let this bundle of happiness be taken from our world that soon.” He said playing with the child’s feet, making her coo. May just stared at Red like he had somehow lost his mind inside the burning home.

“Go on home now Red, get cleaned up. Eat something.” She instructed, Red nodded, picked up his ax and started off back toward home, like nothing had stopped him in the first place. That night he went out and bought the ring he had been looking at everyday for a year, he was going to propose to his girlfriend of five years the day they walked away from the last reaping they would have to be in, together.


	2. Chapter 2

Red married Marigold Lark three months after they both turned eighteen. Not known to them at the time Marigold was already expecting their first child. Jonathan Mason was born 8 months later and Red found himself unable to be taken away from the boy. Many nights he would fall asleep with Jonathan asleep on his chest, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Red built the child’s crib with his own two hands, he asked Mabel Ore to help him paint the walls with a mural of the town across the walls. Red even went as far as building a play set in the yard he knew the boy wouldn’t be able to use for some time. Nothing was too much for his boy. Then when Jonathan turned one and Marigold stood in Red’s arms, her head resting against his shoulder and she whispered to him that she was again expecting he couldn’t help but pick his wife up and kiss her, swinging her around. Red picked Jonathan up and threw his arm around Marigold.

“This is just what I wanted.” He smiled, and there sitting across the table from the new family was Jacqueline and Mabel. “Thank you.” He said and Mabel just smiled back at him.

x-x-x

By the time Johanna came around Red had gotten his baby handling skills down pat. However when he found out that baby Mason number three was a girl he nearly passed out. His boys would end up being strapping young men just like him one day, he started seeing it already in the two and three year olds. John would follow Red around all day picking up the sticks he could and piling them next to his father’s stack of logs. Younger Jax was a bit more adventurous than John, many times Red would find his neighbors wrestling the small boy back into his own yard, Jax would hold up his small toy sword and charge back out of his yard and after his next adventure. A girl however, he wished he didn’t think this way, would be different. He wanted her to be just like Marigold, but on the other hand he wanted his daughter to be able to be tough and strong in case something terrible happened and she was called up to the games. He wanted her to be able to stand on her own two feet and not need help from anyone. These worries kept him awake at night and bothered him endlessly.

“Red that’s the third tree that you’ve nearly gotten hit by today!” Zack said shoving the man’s shoulder trying to snap him out of the stupor he was in.

“Sorry I just…”

“The baby is worrying you, I can see it. I didn’t know it was a bad pregnancy.” The man said and Red stopped him.

“I just can’t stop worrying, it’s not a hard time, and it’s a girl.” Red said and Zack threw his head back laughing.

“I know exactly what you mean. I had three boys before my girls started to come around. I threw up more than Arlene. Poor woman spent her whole pregnancy taking care of me.” He chuckled. “Then I held that little girl in my arms and I knew it would all be ok.”

“What about the games?” Red asked and Zack nodded.

“God I hate those stupid thing, but I realized that as long as I taught my daughters what I taught my sons they would all be just fine. You know Jay runs a great training session every weeknight after school for the kids.”

“I’ll have to look into it.” Red agreed and Zack patted the man’s shoulder.

“If anyone knows how to train for that it’s Jay, after his daughter was reaped… I know Blight helps him too since winning.”

“No one wants that again.” Red said and Zack nodded. Blight had kept the young girl as safe as he could, he knew he had to get her somewhere safe so he could turn and face part of the career pack. He never would have guessed that the other part of the pack was circling back and found the girl. They used her to get to him, Blight had cut down two of the six members when the female from one stepped up with the child in her arms, a knife to her throat. They ordered him to drop his weapons and get down, Blight looked at the twelve year old and she gave a short shake of her head. In the blink of an eye Blight had jumped forward spearing the female tribute in the eye, killing her instantly. The male tribute from two lunged spear in hand toward the child and Blight parried it away, snapping his neck. While his back was turned the male from one slit the girl’s throat. Blight killed the remaining two and leaned down to the child, he closed her eyes, grabbed her pack and left. District seven was so quiet that Red swore you could hear Blight’s sobs from the arena wherever it was. The next morning Jay purchased the empty warehouse in the center of town and started training the school kids, all while telling the capitol officials he was just running a gym class. To Red he was the start of a revolution.

So Red joined the classes, taking time to learn and teaching the young children how to use an ax with as much power as they could. Jay told Red one day that Red was also teaching them things that are harder to teach, how to be humble and brave. By now all the kids knew the story of how Red ran into the building on fire to save young Jacqueline, who was their classmate. Here was a local hero teaching them personally how to be a hero.

When Johanna was born, kicking and screaming into the world, Red knew his life had changed forever once more. Not only since he had another child to raise but because this child was different, not because she was a girl, but because she always wanted him. From the start, she screamed till he held her in his arms, she’d refuse her bottle till she gave it to him, she would only attempt at words when he was around, she was as stubborn as her mother and as attached to Red like nothing he had ever seen before. Red even made a makeshift baby backpack to carry her while he worked the farm if she wouldn’t calm down for Marigold. By two years old Johanna knew how to swing her toy ax and produce power to knock off small limbs on the trees Red had fallen earlier. Quickly his fears for her started to melt away.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Johanna was eleven she was out battling her brothers who were twice her size. Red spent much of his time now breaking up fights with his children that always ended with Johanna pinning any of the older two, to the ground. Blake and Zephyr were lucky that Johanna doted on them, the twins were born when Johanna was 4 and Marigold had a perfectly little helper in Johanna. As they all grew older Red figured the bonds would dissolve into normal sibling relationships, however this never happened. Johanna’s role as their protector ran too deep in her for it to fade into being just a sibling. Jax and Jonathan knew better than to pick on the younger two boys, for fear of their sister’s wrath. When John turned 15 and received a job at the farm Johanna got madly jealous. As a child she had been the one spending her days at the side of their father taking down trees and learning the trade. Now that Jonathan had a job there she would terrorize him endlessly. Finally Zack offered her and Jax a job after they trained with Jay every day.

Then the year Johanna would turn sixteen came and the whole world for the Mason family changed. Red heard his daughter’s name being called through the loud speakers and he grabbed his wife so she didn’t crumble to the floor. Red heard Jax scream and start fighting in his place among the other children. He watched the screens, where Johanna reached her hand out to her brother clasped their hands together and kissed his forehead. She whispered something and let the boy go. She watched him go back to his ranks, he put a hand on the shoulder of each of the twins. Johanna turned to face the stage again and lifted her head up, walking toward the dominating stage. She stepped up next to the overly flamboyant man who had just called her name, he threw his arm around her.

“Johanna Mason the female tribute for District seven!” He yelled and smiled to the crowd. Johanna heard Blight growl behind her, she looked out at the crowd her parents and John stood at the back, her father holding her mother up, John staring at her looking solemn. She spotted Zack and Jay who looked visibly shaken, then she spotted Mabel and Jacqueline, both were openly crying. That’s when Johanna promised herself she’d be back, she would be back to her family.

Johanna had no idea what that would truly entail.


	4. Chapter 4

Set during training for the 75th Hunger Games.

Katniss watched as Johanna sharpened her ax yet again in the training session, she walked up to the woman, sitting next to her. Without saying anything Katniss grabbed the second ax and started following the same movements that Johanna was taking to sharpen the ax.

“You do realize the possibility of that,” She points to the ax in Katniss’ hands. “Being the ax I plant into your head is 50 percent, right?” Johanna asked as she spun the other ax in her hand, and Katniss nodded.

“Why else do you think I’m sharpening it? I want it to be as quick and painless as possible, the sharper it is the more likely I’ll get that.” Katniss replied and Johanna chuckled. After that they sat next to one another working on the axes without speaking. The session was closed and they went separate ways like nothing had happened.

“So you spent a lot of time with Johanna today.” Peeta said as they were in the elevator going back to their floor. “You want her for an ally?”

“I guess, I mean I really do still want Beetee and Wiress… even Mags I think.” Katniss replied and Peeta’s jaw dropped.

“Seriously Katniss? We need fighters not dead weight!” Peeta yelled and Katniss glared at him.

“Are you kidding me? Mags makes amazing hooks, so if we are starving and there is water she can feed us. Beetee and Wiress are beyond smart they could use the arena we are contained in against everyone else! Open your eyes Peeta, you were dead fucking weight last games if you don’t remember!” Katniss screamed and stormed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, leaving a stunned Peeta standing there jaw dropped to the ground. Haymitch watched Katniss go right into her room slamming the door behind her before he turned back to Peeta.

“What the fuck did you say to her?” He asked and Peeta explained. “You of all people pulled that card?” Haymitch shook his head. “Go get cleaned up for dinner.”

x-x-x

Katniss paced her room till finally she decided she was doing herself no good and walked back into the shared space of the apartment, she spotted Haymitch. “I’m going to the roof.” She said and he nodded. Katniss grabbed her pack and headed out the doors and up the stairs to the roof. As she stepped out into the open air she noticed she wasn’t the only victor to have this idea. Johanna, Finnick and Mags were sitting on the edge of the building. She walked up to them and sat next to Johanna.

“Shit day huh?” Johanna asked and Katniss nodded. Mags handed her a flask and Katniss stared down at it.

“Trust me, take it.” Finnick said and Katniss took the flask putting it up to her mouth she took a swig.

“Oh god,” She choked and handed the flask to Johanna who was laughing and tapping Katniss’ back to clear the coughing fit. “That is terrible.”

“That is Mags’ personal stash.” Finnick said as he took a long drag, Katniss watched and almost retched. Johanna handed her another flask.

“Try this, it’s from seven so might be closer to what you might drink in twelve.” Johanna offered and Katniss raised an eyebrow to the woman. “Trust me it doesn’t take like fish stuck in sneakers.” Katniss took the flask and took a small sip. Johanna wasn’t lying it did taste a lot like home. A savory mixture of honey and cinnamon. It reminded Katniss of Christmas when she was younger and her father was still alive, how he would stay up late with her, sharing his mug of hot cider that she knew her mother would freak out about if she found out. “Tastes like home doesn’t it?” Johanna smirked and Katniss nodded.

“It tastes like Christmas with my dad.” Katniss said and Johanna smiled.

“Good memories I hope?” She asked and Katniss nodded.

“My father used to sneak me sips of his hot cider with honey whiskey in it during winter time.” Katniss smiled, “My mother would have freaked if she ever found out.”

“My mother used to tell me stories of how my dad used to add a little to my bottle when I couldn’t sleep as an infant. Explains a lot according to my brothers.” Johanna grinned. Katniss looked over at her and chuckled.

“Guess both our fathers saw no harm in under aged drinking.” She said, finally noticing that Finnick and Mags had left. “When did they leave?”

“Does it bother you?” Johanna asked instead of responding.

“No, I’m just shocked I’m more observant normally.”

“Well maybe you have something distracting you?”

“Hmmm… maybe.” Katniss smiled. “It’s getting late.”

“It is.”

“We should head to bed, we have training early.” Johanna nodded and stood, she pulled Katniss up to her feet. “Good night Kat.” Johanna said as she walked back into the building, leaving Katniss standing there looking out over the cityscape. Katniss took another moment to soak in the Capitol, the buildings stood taller than any in district twelve, and not a single tree was within miles of the epicenter. It caused Katniss to wonder if because of their lack of being in touch with the world around them, the earth, that is why no one in the Capitol saw anything wrong with taking the children of the districts and throwing them into a fight to the death. Maybe the loss of that connection explains the bright colorful clothes and the getting sick just to gorge on more food. These things that seemed so wildly outrageous to Katniss might be more normal if she herself didn’t know the wonderful world out there just waiting for them to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss walked arm in arm with Cinna into the man’s dedicated room where he would work on his new clothes for her.

“Cinna what would you even be able to do to top last year?” Katniss asked as the man stepped up to the door.

“I can think of a few things, the first being this.” He opened the door and Katniss saw Johanna standing there her arms up as her own designer took measurements.

“Well look at that, the Mockingjay.” Johanna smiled as Cinna and Katniss walked in. Katniss grinned at the woman.

“Long time no see Johanna.” Katniss took Cinna’s hand as she stepped up onto the box for him to work around.

“So Cinna the great what do you have up your sleeve this year for our little Mockingjay?” Johanna asked looking at the man, who smirked back at the girl.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased and Johanna rolled her eyes.

“Hey mister remember you were my designer’s assistant when you first started out.”

“As I remember you were just as snarky back then too. I’m pretty sure she put you in a tree just to spite you.” Cinna grinned at Johanna’s shocked face. Katniss watched the two talk smiling, she liked the idea of Cinna being friendly with Johanna, she needed as many friends she could get.

“What you doing Kat? Spacing out?” Johanna asked pulling Katniss from her thoughts.

“Huh me? Naw just thinking about you before your first games. You must have been so cute.” Katniss smirked as Cinna laughed and Johanna snarled.

“Shut up brainless.” Johanna snapped and Katniss bowed her head a bit. Johanna sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry Kat, I didn’t mean to snap, I just don’t like remembering anything before my games.” Katniss nodded.

“Alright, I’m done here, why don’t you get outta here Katniss?” Cinna said, before he was even finished with his sentence Katniss was out the door. Cinna turned to Johanna his eyebrow raised.

“I know.” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Lady could you hurry please?” Johanna exasperated.


	6. Chapter 6

Haymitch stopped Katniss as she pushed through the door, he looked at her red puffy eyes and worn out look.

“I need to talk to you about tonight.”

“Can’t it wait, Haymitch?” Katniss asked.

“No, they have separated you and Peeta, you won’t be able to get your stories straight before you walk up there on that stage. Effie is with him and I am with you. Peacekeepers are keeping watch over both of you.” Katniss’ jaw dropped.

“What about the others?”

“No one else is being watched.” Haymitch knew he was speaking of Johanna specifically.  “There is one more thing, if anything happens tonight during the interviews, you do not react, remain static. If something happens to put you in danger Finnick will be there to get you out of there.”

“What could happen? Isn’t the capitol more worried about making sure we actually make it into the damn arena?”

“Maybe you should open your eyes Katniss.” Haymitch growled, annoyed about the blindness the child was showing. “You can still go into the arena with a near fatal injury.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Ever remember seeing a tribute looking less than up to par at the start of a games but the day before they looked fine? What do you think happened?” Haymitch watched as it dawned on Katniss that the capitol had set up others to lose for some reason or another.

“That couldn’t go after me though, I’m too far in the spotlight.”

“Oh girly, you have a lot to learn.”  Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Haymitch pushed Katniss behind him as eh answered the door. “What?” Haymitch asked the tall Peacekeeper standing in front of him.

“Johanna Mason and Cinna are here.” Johanna pushed pass the man glaring at him.

“I don’t need any stupid capitol monkey to introduce me.” Johanna said when she was standing next to Haymitch. Cinna followed her in, rolling his eyes.

“Thank you.” Haymitch said slamming the door in his face. He turned to look at Johanna. “Are you insane Mason?” He yelled and Johanna laughed.

“What are they going to do? Kill me?” Johanna’s anger started bubbling to the surface, Cinna stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Calm down girl, or you’ll be known as the girl on fire.” He smiled at Johanna who sighed and looked over to Katniss.

“Katniss, I really didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It’s just hard to remember the times before my games. I don’t have any of that anymore.” Johanna said, Katniss nodded her understanding. Again there was a knock at the door, Haymitch opened the door and two peacekeepers shoved their way in.

“Johanna Mason you need to come with us back to your assigned living area.” One of the men said and Johanna snarled at them.

“The hell I do! You can’t boss me around on my last few days on this fucking planet.” She cursed, Katniss stepped up and put a hand on the older woman’s shoulder.

“Go on Jo, I’ll see you tonight at the interviews.” Katniss promised, Johanna looked the girl over before nodded.

“I really…”

“Don’t worry about it, I know.” Katniss smiled at Johanna as the peacekeeper put his hand on her shoulder leading her out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss looked down at the dress Snow was making her wear then back up at Cinna.

“Cinna it’s beautiful but do I really have to wear it?” She whined and Cinna smiled, nodding.

“Yes Mockingjay you have to wear it.” He pushed a piece of Katniss’ hair behind her ear. “However I’ve added some flare to it.” He winked and explained what he wanted Katniss to do.

“Thank you Cinna.” Katniss hugged him and walked arm in arm with him to line up. Johanna was standing in front of her, she gave a good once over to the girl on fire.

“What the hell were you thinking Cinna?” Johanna asked.

“Snow is making me wear it.” Katniss said solemnly.

“Hmmm.” Johanna looked her over again. “Make him pay for it.”

“Oh I plan to.” Katniss grinned back.

“By the way, you’ll take all their breathes away. You are truly stunning tonight.” Johanna said just before her name was called and she left her spot. Katniss looked up at Cinna blushing.

“You got a good ally on your side Kat.” Cinna went to find his seat right before Katniss was called onto stage. Katniss’ interview went brilliantly; she was shocked when her wedding dress burned off into a beautiful mockingjay. She smiled up at Cinna, who gave her a nod back. Creaser helped her to her spot among the victors as Peeta stepped up. Katniss kept looking up and around at the other victors, how each and every one of them were back in this place all because of her and her big mouth. Her eyes caught Johanna’s and she smiled at the older victor, who gave a small smile back. That’s when the crowd gasped and everyone started talking at once, Katniss watched as Johanna’s expression turned to pain, then anger.

“Calm down everyone, calm down.” Creaser said. “You mean to say that Katniss is pregnant?” He asked and Peeta smiled sadly.

“Yes, she is.” Peeta said, standing up he walked to join Katniss and the others. Katniss’ gaze never left that of Johanna’s hoping to convey to the other woman that it was all a ploy. One she had no idea of. Then the lights went out, the victors left on the two level stage arms high in the air and blind as bats. Katniss remembered what Haymitch said, Finnick would be there to help.

“Hey Katerpillar, and baby bump, let’s get you out of here.” Someone whispered grabbing her arm. Katniss knew right off the bat it was Finnick, she wrapped her arm around his as he led her out of the dark room. When he pushed open a door and the light came flooding back into Katniss’ eyes she gasped at the harshness of the bright lights.

“What the hell was that?” Katniss yelled and Finnick just grinned, popping a sugar cube into his mouth. That was the first moment Katniss realized Finnick also had Mags on his shoulders.

“That my dear is the capitol at its best.” He said and Mags nodded. “You’ll get used to it after awhile. Now let’s get you off of those feet hmmm? Don’t want mommy to be tired for the games.” He chuckled and Katniss glared at him.

“Shut the fuck up Finnick, you know it isn’t true.” She said and Finnick grinned once more.

“I do, too bad you aren’t, cause little baby Everdeen might just be the only thing that can save your skin this time around. Yet when the capitol finds out, you have an even bigger target on your back.”


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss tossed and turned in her bed for nearly three hours before getting up and walking out of her room. She found Haymitch asleep on the couch, a half empty bottle on the table, a year of the games playing on the TV and a note book in his lap filled with his notes. Katniss pushed the bottle to the middle of the table, took the notebook and set it next to the bottle, and pushed the man down onto the couch all the way. She walked over to the TV turning it off, grabbed the blanket and pillow from the other couch, covered Haymitch and propped his head up on the pillow. Nodding down at him, pleased with her quick work she walked toward the elevator doors, climbed in and hit the button for the roof. Stepping out into the fresh air Katniss took a deep breath and let herself relax. When she opened her eyes back up she noticed Johanna sitting across the roof, her legs raised up to her chest, she was crying. Katniss was shocked at how small and child like the woman looked, she was afraid that if the wind blew correctly the girl would just dissolve away into the night air.

x-x-x

Flashback

Johanna was only 18 months old when Red brought home a scruffy looking puppy they found at the farm. He set the pup in front of Johanna after he walked in the door. Marigold yelled she wouldn’t take care of any mangy mutt and that Red had to take it right back. Then she stepped inside the living room where the puppy was being curiously inspected by Johanna. The little girl lifted each of the dog’s ears, she pulled at his lips, looking at his teeth, she lifted each paw to inspect the underside. She pushed him over till she was able to run her hands over his belly, she pulled at his fur, ears and tail before looking at her father unsure of what to do.

“Doggy?” She asked and Red nodded.

“Yes Johanna that is a dog.” Red replied.

“Mine?” She asked hopeful.

“Well Marigold? Is it hers?” He asked smiling, Marigold walked over to the pup, picking him up by the scruff to inspect him herself. She looked at the size of his feet, and the shape of his body and head, how long his fur was and how badly he needed a bath before she set the dog back in front of her daughter.

“Yes Johanna, he’s yours.” Marigold gave in, Red smiled and gave the girl two thumbs up.

“So Jo what are you going to name him?”

“Tree.” Johanna said proudly and Red looked at his little girl shaking his head.

“No Jojo, he needs a good strong name.” Red explained as Marigold laughed behind him.

“Bunny.” She said and Red looked defeated as Marigold laughed even harder.

“Oh Jojo.” Red sighed as he smiled at her. Now Jonathan looked up and over to the small part of his family, he leaned over and grabbed Johanna’s favorite toy off the ground.

“Jo, what’s this?”

“Tom Hawk.” She said proudly smiling.

“No it’s a tomahawk, you’re getting closer though.” John smiled and ruffled her hair. “Why don’t you name puppy there, Tomahawk?” He asked and Johanna grinned wildly and nodded.

“Tom hawk!” She said clapping her hands together.

x-x-x

Present

Katniss watched the other girl start to cry a bit harder, she walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

“Johanna.” She said quietly, waiting to see if that pulled her from her thoughts, when it didn’t she tried again. “Johanna.” This time Johanna heard and nearly fell off the edge of the building, Katniss grabbed her arm before she tipped too far however.

“Fuck brainless! What the hell are you doing sneaking up on a girl like that!” Johanna yelled, jumping up about to storm away from Katniss.

“Johanna wait!” Katniss cried out. Johanna stopped and turned back to Katniss, seething, she walked up to the girl till she was barely a few inches away.

“What?” She screamed. “What the fuck is so damn important that you had to follow me up here and ruin one of the only moments I have left to myself on this earth?”

“I didn’t know Peeta was going to say all that tonight.” Katniss said looking down at her shoes.

“You could have at least told me you were fucking pregnant, let alone married to him!” Johanna yelled again, her voice cracking from emotion.

“I didn’t even know!.” Katniss yelled.

“How the… wait…”

“I never slept with him Jo, I’m not pregnant.” Katniss said looking up at her.

“Oh sure…wait? You aren’t?” Johanna asked, eyes softening, the anger leaving her instantly.

“Peeta said that to try and get Snow to call off the games, he figured it would work. Now I just have a bigger target on my back, and I have to act like I love him.”

“So there is no baby Everdeen?”

“No Johanna, and if there was I would have told you. We might be enemies in the field in a few days but for now… I like to think we are friends.” Suddenly Katniss found herself swooped up into a hug.

“Friends, and allies in that stupid arena.” Johanna said, Katniss wrapped her arms around the other girl hugging her back. Katniss knew something was changing in her, her feelings for Johanna were growing incredibly stronger, it scared her but it also made her want to find a way out of the arena even more.


	9. Chapter 9

“Alright so explain this to me, again.” Johanna said as she grabbed the chair next to Haymitch.

“Katniss is going to say over and over again that Peeta is the one that needs to get out.”

“Yes, but really we need brainless more.”

“Exactly.” Haymitch says pointing his knife at the younger woman. “However she cannot know that we have a plan, to get her and him out.”

“All she has to do is stay alive.”

“And all you have to do is help keep her alive till that moment.”

“Ha,” Johanna threw her head back laughing. “No all I have to do is lay down my life if need be. I’m not a needed pawn.”

“Johanna, I promise you if I can I will get you out.” Haymitch moved closer to the girl, putting a hand on either side of her knees, looking her in the eye. “I know what it’s like in there; I know how hard it is. I want you to have better.”

“No, Haymitch… leave me there. Don’t save me, I have nothing left.” Johanna looked at the man. “Please leave me there.” She pleaded with the man.

“When this is over, and we have you guys in 13, she does not have to live by the rules of the capitol. She doesn’t love Peeta, or Gale… but the way she looks at you.” Haymitch smiled. “God the way she looks at you is the way Finnick looks at Annie, and the way you look at her. Both of you deserve more of those looks.”

“Haymitch, just don’t even attempt.”

“Johanna just think, for once since your games you could be happy.”

“Haymitch!” Katniss yelled as she walked into the large gathering room, she stopped when she saw Johanna.

“Oh, hey Jo.”

“Hey brainless.” Johanna smiled back.

“So we have two hours before we have to get in the game again.”

“Shut up Brainless.” Johanna growled, she threw bottled water at the girl, “And drink this before you get in there.” She ordered as she walked out of the room. Katniss looked at Haymitch who shrugged, and waved his hand telling her to go after the woman. Katniss knew where the older woman would head, and followed her up to the roof. There she found Johanna, leaning against the railing, she walked up and took a spot next to her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Johanna said looking over at Katniss. “I don’t want to go back.” Johanna said choking up, Katniss wrapped an arm around the woman.

“I know, neither do I, but guess what, we can do this together.” Katniss smiled and Johanna nodded, they stayed that way, Katniss’ arm around Johanna, staring out at the city till Haymitch and Blight came for the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback

Johanna paced back in forth in the room waiting for her parents to come in and say their goodbyes. It would be the last time she would see her parents, she had no idea what to say to them. The door opened and Johanna flung herself into her father’s arms.

“I don’t want to go!” She cried into his shoulder and he cradled her.

“Jo, you have to pull yourself together kido.” He said, rubbing her back, he waited till her sobs subsided before he went on. “This is a game, just like what you play in the backyard with your brothers. Life is a game. Except this time, you win or you die. You have to be smart in the time you are in the capitol, you are already playing the game.” The door reopened and her brothers all came rushing into the room. John wrapped her in his arms picking her up, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’ll take care of them I promise.” He whispered and she clutched her brother tightly.

“You better.” She warned and he chuckled.

“Get off my daughter you big goof.” Marigold said walking up to Johanna, she tucked the girl’s hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Johanna hugged her mother tightly, trying to hold herself together as her mother cried.

“It’s ok mom, I’ll come back.” Johanna promised, she kissed her mother’s cheek.

“Don’t let them bully you into anything that will change you.”

“I have to come back.” Johanna said and Marigold stepped back, cupping each side of her daughter’s face.

“Baby girl, you will always be with us. Don’t be nervous, don’t worry, just do what you can. Don’t let them change you.”

x-x-x

Johanna was placed into the plastic tube, Blight staring at her, locking eyes. The slow moving platform raised till it revealed an unforgiving wasteland, she was shaking so much she was afraid she would fall right off the thing before the timer was done. She spotted an axe maybe 10 yards from where she stood but knew she wouldn’t be dumb enough to go for it. Suddenly the platform to her right blew up and a cannon sounded.

“Told you not to move from there till the timer was done.” A voice said from nowhere. Johanna started to shake even more. However a quick glance to her left revealed that the boy there was no more than 13 and too tiny to do much at all. Johanna changed her plan to get the axe, she readied herself to pounce. When the timer finished she sprinted as fast she could toward the axe, the moment her hand wrapped securely around the handle she did a 180 and ran back toward the thickly wooded swamp area behind her platform. She couldn’t keep track of the cannon blasts, but knew the first day’s total would be one for the record books.

x-x-x

Present

The second time Johanna went into the arena the first day wasn’t as hard to deal with. She quickly ran to the cornucopia and grabbed the axes for herself and the wire for Beetee, along with an assortment of extra weapons for whoever she ran across that was an ally to use. Turning she saw Beetee and Wiress standing in the jungle waiting for her. She dove back into the water and swam as quickly as she could to the beach. She had to take care of those two while Finnick would get Katniss and Peeta.


	11. Chapter 11

Johanna helped Beetee limp far enough into the woods till she felt safe enough to stop and let Wiress take care of his wound. Leaning against a tree she started dividing up the supplies they had, helping Wiress close up the wound.

“Good thing is, that knife is pretty decent, gives us one more defense.” Johanna chuckled as she showed Beetee the knife that was just pulled from his back.

“Hurts like hell, that’s for sure.” He smiled back. “We got that wire right?”

“Right right in the pack.” Johanna patted the bag next to her.

“We are meeting up with Katniss and Mags right?” Wiress asked and Johanna laughed nodding.

“Yes Nuts, we are meeting up with them, and Finnick and Peeta.”

“Peeta is not going to be very useful… and Finnick well Finnick is Finnick.” Wiress said and Johanna nodded.

“We’ll move more during the day, for now let’s just find a safe spot to sleep, I’ll take first shift of watching.” She said and the others agreed, she stared out in the direction of the center of the map listening to their slow breathing, letting it lull her into a fake sense of calm.

x-x-x

Flashback

Johanna knew talking about rebellion so openly at the farm was a bad idea but everyone seemed to agree. She walked home with Tomahawk running happily by her side, her brothers and father took the day off, so only she reported. No one in her family had to work since she won but they all enjoyed the work. Johanna especially loved it, it helped her focus on something other than the images burned into her mind from her games, even a year later she was haunted.

“Johanna!” Jay came running up to Johanna.

“Hey Jay, what’s up?” She smiled at the man, since her games she had helped him out with training, they had gotten pretty close.

“You gotta hurry.” He said, turning and running back toward the center of town. Johanna kept pace stride for stride alongside him, Tomahawk running ears back.

“Jay what happened?”

“They got your family.”

“They?”

“The Capitol.” Johanna nearly tripped when she heard that, how could they know so quickly?

“Johanna Mason!” A peacekeeper yelled out as soon as Johanna came into view. “Put the ax down.”

“Let my family go!” She yelled back, knelling in the dirt her parents and brothers all had their hands and feet tied behind their backs.

“Put the ax down Johanna.” Snow said walking out into the open. “And please, come talk with me, I’m sure you would love to hear what I have to say.”

“Let them go Snow.” She demanded once more, the older man shook his head.

“Johanna you know I couldn’t do that, I’d lose my leverage. On the other hand I could give these nice peacekeepers some practice of tracking them down in the woods and killing them as they see fit.” He smiled and acted as though to think about that for a moment. “You know that does sound like fun. Let them go.” He ordered.

“No!” Johanna screamed dropping the ax. “I’ll go with you.” Johanna said she walked up to Blake and Zepher, hugging them. “I will fix this.” She said, turning to her mother she helped get them untied before hugging her mom, Jax and John. Turning to her father last she hugged him tightly. “I could be gone for a while.”

“I’ll take care here.” He said. “Jo, this is bigger than just us. If we die, we knew what we were doing.” He whispered as he hugged her.

“Don’t say shit like that.” Johanna growled, separating from him, she looked him over once more before walking toward Snow, Tomahawk following her. “No buddy.” She knelt next to the dog, petting the old dog. “You stay here with Pa.” She stood and walked over to Snow, he wrapped an arm around her and lead her up the stairs of the council building.

x-x-x

Johanna jumped to her feet when she heard a twig snap nearby, her ax in hand.

“Jo, it’s just me.” Blight said his hands over his head as he walked into view, she dropped the ax to her side as Blight walked up to her. He smiled sadly at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Hey, it’s ok little one.” He whispered hugging her, she clutched onto him.

“I was thinking about that day in town.”

“Oh Jo,” Blight held her tighter. “It’s ok,” He said. “We will make him pay.” He whispered as quietly as he could into her shoulder so the cameras couldn’t catch the movement of his mouth.

“I don’t care what happens to me, but I want this over.” Johanna said and Blight nodded.

“I’ll take a shift, you sleep.” He said letting her walk toward a tree to sleep.

“Hey, Blight?” Johanna stopped and looked back at the man.

“Hmm?”

“You knew my father pretty well, right?”

“Yeah, we were pretty close, I guess. Why?”

“The idea of revolting, how involved was he?”

“That you should ask Beetee about when you get the chance, he know that better than I do. I only know about he did it for his kids.” Blight smiled. “He did it for you really, I still remember him showing you off in town, all wrapped in a pink blanket. Sure were a lot cuter back then.” He chuckled as Johanna threw a stick at him.

“Shut it, I’m still cute.”

“Yeah, no, you stopped being cute when you learned to talk, just like all babies.”


	12. Chapter 12

Johanna woke with a start, she felt like someone was kicking her. As soon as her eyes were open she spotted Blight overtop of her, his hand over her mouth.

“Stop, you are snoring.” Blight said. “Don’t move, there is a pack coming no more than 15 yards away.” Johanna looked over to Beetee and Wiress who sat armed back to back. “Get your ax and be really, really quiet.” He released her and both sprang into action, grabbing weapons. When they stand back to back with one another is when Johanna finally hears the movement in the woods, twigs snapping, boots stomping, Johanna scanned the area trying to pin point the location of the sounds. Then she saw eyes staring back at her, she gave a small nudge to Blight.

“Your 6… it’s that woman from two… with the crazy teeth.”

“They are going to attack. Be ready.”

“Enobraia? You see anything?”

“No, they must have moved.” Enobraia said staring at Johanna, quickly she gone.

“We need to find the others. They aren’t hunting us.”

“It’s midnight.”  Beetee said looking back at them. “It will be easier to find them in the light, when both of us will be moving.”

“How do you even know what time it is!” Johanna said throwing her arms up, “I know your smart but this… this is crazy.”

“At noon the lightning struck the big tree. It would make sense if…”

“The tree got struck every 12 hours.”

“The games are sometimes set up with a way to tell time, it’s a way to inflect more fear into the tributes.” Wiress said.

“In Brutus’ games they would release mutts at 1 am and 1pm. They would kill someone and disappear again.” Beetee explained. “It forced the tributes to worry and attack unprepared.”

“Brutus killed a mutt those games, a few actually. It’s why he’s scared up so much.” Blight said.

“That settles it then, we move at first light, we figure out this map.” Johanna said and Blight nodded. “I’ll take a shift, get some sleep.”

“No more snoring.” Blight poked fun at Johanna before rolling onto his side to sleep.

x-x-x

Katniss watched Finnick and Mags as they talked back and forth in their own language. Peeta had long since fallen asleep, this time at least the games felt less lonely. Katniss felt terrible for Mags and how she lost her ability to speak, she wondered if it was just her way of reacting to her own games or what exactly happened. Millions of thoughts had crossed her mind, Peeta had said it just boiled down to she was insane. Katniss hated that he was so judgmental sometimes.

x-x-x

Flashback

Johanna walked back out of the town building, her head hung high, she would bend slightly to Snow but not completely. She would move to the capitol with him, but refused to sleep around with the sleazy men he knew. Then she spotted her father, arms still tied behind his back, he was pale.

“Daddy…”

“Johanna baby look away.” He yelled back.

“No!” Johanna’s scream echoed off the buildings as she started running toward her father.

“I love you Jojo.” The sound of a riffle roared in the small town center. Red’s body slumped down into the blood stained mud. Jay grabbed Johanna to stop her from getting closer to her dead family.

“Johanna, stop. Please girl, you can’t help them.”

“You promised!” Johanna yelled, her voice strained and seething with rage. She turned to face Snow, charging toward him. “You sick son of a bitch! You promised everything would end just fine if I agreed.”

“Isn’t this fine? You will never have to worry about them back here ever again.”


	13. Chapter 13

Johanna kept scanning her horizons making sure that no one was sneaking up on them. Suddenly she felt a raindrop hit her arm, she smiled to herself as it started to rain.

“Thank god, maybe this will cut some of the heat out.” She said closing her eyes and pointing her face toward the sky. “How is it even possible that it is getting hotter!” She growled.

“It’s not water.” Beetee said and Johanna opened her eyes again to look at the older man.

“What the hell!” She yelled, Beetee was right it wasn’t rain, it was blood.

“Get up we’re moving!” Blight yelled, he helped Beetee up while Johanna grabbed Wiress. They quickly started moving toward the center of the map again.

“This isn’t a good plan!” Johanna yelled, blood matting her hair and dripping down her face.

“What else are we going to do?” Blight asked as he pushed his way through the thick undergrowth. Johanna was coughing from inhaling the thick liquid. “Just keep walking!” Blight yelled and Johanna nodded as Wiress handed her a scrap of fabric.

“Cover your mouth.” She said and Johanna nodded. They pushed their way through the jungle slowly as the sun started to come up.

“Almost there!” Beetee yelled and Johanna had to stop to bring up what was left in her stomach.  She pushed on and Beetee was right, with another few minutes they had broken onto the beach. Beetee and Wiress headed right to the water as Johanna kept retching, Blight standing behind her trying to keep his own stomach from revolting.

“Johanna?” Johanna heard someone yell, looking up she saw Finnick running toward her. Johanna smiled and turned to face him, allowing him to crush her into a hug, she closed her eyes and pulled her legs up as he lifted her up.

“Thank god you’re alive.” He said.

“I hate this Finnick.” She said against his chest holding back a near sob.

“What are you covered in?” Finnick asked as Johanna noticed Katniss and Peeta walking up.

“We thought it was rain… then it became thick and hot… it burned your throat. It’s blood.” Johanna said and Finnick shook as he set Johanna back down in the sand.

“Let’s get you cleaned up huh?” Finnick said and Johanna shrugged him off.

“I got it.” Johanna said as she walked into the water, she dove head first disappearing for a few moments before resurfacing further away from shore.

“That isn’t good.” Peeta said and Finnick shook his head.

“She’s hurting.” Katniss left their sides and followed Johanna into the water, she swam out to the other girl and grabbed Johanna’s arm to turn her to face her.

“Jo…” Katniss said softly as Johanna could barely look up at her. Katniss wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and held her close, after a few minutes Johanna was tightly clinging onto Katniss.

“I don’t know why I had to come back. It doesn’t matter if I die. There is no one left to watch out for me. Nothing left for me to go back to.” Johanna said into Katniss’ neck voice shaky.

“Well you had Finnick, now you have me too.” Katniss reassured and Johanna pulled back slightly to look Katniss in the eye.

“One of us makes it out of here Kat, your math is just slightly off.” She said somberly, looking toward their friends around them. “We all have to die, for one of us to live.”

“Maybe…maybe not.” Katniss said. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” She whispered lowering both of them more into the water, she slowly ran her hands gently over the girl’s face, tracing her thumbs under Johanna’s eyes to get all the blood off of her. Johanna just stayed still in Katniss’ arms allowing her to do as she pleased without complaint.


	14. Chapter 14

“So what’s the plan?” Johanna asked as they stood around on the beach.

“Well we need to stay alive.” Finnick said and Johanna shoved him, knocking him into the sand. Suddenly an earsplitting scream tore through the air, it was calling for Katniss. Johanna turned to look at Katniss whose face went as pale as a ghost and her eyes wide.

“Prim!” Katniss screamed and ran into the jungle.

“Katniss no!” Finnick yelled, but Johanna beat him to it, she ran into the jungle after the girl.

“Katniss!” Johanna yelled as she crashed through the undergrowth. “It’s not real Katniss.” Suddenly Johanna stumbled into a clearing and she found Katniss standing there with her bow drawn, a dead Jabberjay lying on the ground a few feet from her. She loosed the other arrow and another bird thudded to the ground but the amount of birds was growing exponentially. Katniss was screaming as she reloaded her bow.

“Katniss stop.” Johanna yelled, grabbing Katniss’ arm and turned her sharply to look at her, panic on her face. Suddenly Johanna heard her own name screaming through the air, it was Katniss’ voice. The sound sent chills down her spine but she kept her eyes locked with Katniss, reminding herself that the voice she heard was from the girl standing right in front of her and the girl wasn’t speaking. Johanna watched as Katniss dropped to the ground curling up tightly, her hands over her ears. Johanna knelt down next to Katniss and curled around her clamping her own hands against Katniss’ ears, she tilted the girl’s head up slightly to make eye contact with her. “I am not leaving you Katniss. You are safe, so is Prim.” That’s how they stayed for the hour long raid of Jabberjays, Johanna reassuring Katniss that it wasn’t real and Katniss curled into a ball crying. When it was finally over and the force field was down both girls collapsed onto the jungle floor, Katniss on top of Johanna, tears streaming down her face. Johanna wrapped her arms tightly around the younger girl.

“Thank you.” Katniss said after a moment.

“Anytime brainless.” Johanna said cupping Katniss’ face, she ran her thumbs under the girl’s eyes wiping away the tears.

“Katniss! Are you ok?” Peeta yelled running up to them. “We got stuck on the other side of the force field after Johanna ran after you.” Katniss pulled away from Johanna and nodded up at Peeta as he helped her to her feet.

“I’ll be ok, thanks to Johanna.” Katniss smiled at Johanna as she stood up, Johanna walked over to Finnick.

“You alright?” Finnick asked whispering. Johanna kept walking till she was out of sight of the others, Finnick still following her. Once she deemed it was far enough away she started retching again, Finnick rubbing circles on her back.

“Fuck Finnick, you have no idea how bad that was.” Johanna sobbed. “It was you and Katniss, over and over screaming for help, it was like they were killing her right in front of me, but she was in my arms she was fine. What the hell is wrong with them?” Johanna screamed looking around the jungle. “Huh Snow? What the fuck is wrong with you? You think you are so powerful, but once you spark a fire it becomes harder to put out. You can’t put everyone in here for your sick pleasure.” Finnick grabbed her shoulders jerking her from her rant.

“Jo, we have to stay focused.” Finnick said and Johanna nodded.

“I just… I didn’t have anyone before, Finnick…now…” Johanna looked over toward where Katniss was walking over to them.

“Well hopefully we can give you a nice fluffy future with her.”


	15. Chapter 15

Johanna laid in the sand next to Katniss, neither of them saying anything just taking comfort in the fact the other was there.

“Your dad was the face of the real spark of this… revolution.” Katniss said nearly an hour later.

“I guess so.”

“Big shoes to fill.” Katniss said and Johanna rolled over landing half on-top of Katniss, she looked down at Katniss.

“No, they aren’t. You already filled them.” Johanna said. “My father was strong and I was his downfall, had I not spoken out against Snow maybe my family would still be here. If what we are doing right now had happened just a mere few years ago, maybe my family would be here.” Johanna offered and Katniss stared at the girl laying on top of her.

“He was an inspiration on his own. I don’t think I can lead this revolution.” Katniss said and Johanna smiled.

“You already have Kat.”

x-x-x

“Well…” Gale said as he sat next to Prim and Mrs. Everdeen in their bunk. “That makes a lot more sense now?”

“What does?” Mrs. Everdeen asked.

“Katniss just needs to kiss Johanna!” Prim yelled at the TV.

“Why Katniss didn’t feel anything for me or Peeta. She’s gay.” Gale said grabbing his pack and walking back out of the room. “She does need to kiss her though.” Gale stuck his head back in smiling at Prim.

x-x-x

Flashback

“This must end now!” Red yelled his fist slamming into the table in front of him. “We must protect our children! We must defend our future.”

“We have rights!” Another man yelled from the back of the room. Johanna stared at everyone in the room, continuously scanning the crowd. This was insane, fighting against the capitol would prove tragic.

“Snow must die.” Red said, this grabbed Johanna’s attention and she sat up right in her chair. “The so called government we live under has manipulated our daily lives long enough. They have split up families into different districts, they have murdered our children and destroyed what little we have if a slight thought of rebellion crosses our minds. Now is the time to fight back. Now is the time to seize the day.” Red spoke confidently in front of the large group. “Never again shall a child be left to burn alive in their home like Jacqueline all those years ago because our government was the one to spark the flame!”


	16. Chapter 16

Flashback

“Play it again.” Johanna ordered and the Avox that was assigned to her looked at her his eyes pleading her to stop. “Again!” She screamed and the man restarted the video. The screen was the length and height of the wall, Johanna had watched the film over and over for the last few hours. On the screen Johanna was walking up the stairs to the building, Snow’s arm around her shoulders. Her family was kneeling in the dirt still, Peacekeepers all around the town center. No one moved as the doors shut.

“Pa,” John said, a tear sliding down his cheek as he looked at his father.

“Yes John?” Red asked looking toward his eldest.

“I am honored to be your son.” John said nodding toward the man. “I know I won’t be able to tell you again, so I just wanted you to know.”

“John,” Red inhaled deeply as he looked back up at his son. “The honor was mine.” He said as the first shot rang out. John was the first to hit the ground, face sinking into the mud and blood mix, Red struggled against his binds starting to sob. “John! No! John!” He screamed. Jax muscled his way to his feet, arms still tied behind his back he charged a Peacekeeper knocking him off his feet. Jax flew to the ground with him and used every ounce he had to drive his shoulders into the man’s chest, his screams echoed through the small town center. The Peacekeeper pulled out a knife, using Jax’s own weight against him watched as Jax impaled himself on the knife, gutting himself. His eyes flew wide as the Peacekeeper shoved him to the side letting him bleed to death alone.

“Stop!” Jay yelled running up to the Peacekeepers, he pushed one away from the family, grabbing toward his gun. “This isn’t right!” The man yelled, he flinched as another shot rang out, freezing he stepped back and looked himself over, not finding an injury.

“Marigold!” Red’s sobs were nearly unbearable now. He fell onto his chest and tried to work his way over to his wife, a thing line of deep red blood trickled down her forehead. A Peacekeeper walked over and grabbed Red setting him upright again roughly.

“Stay still!” The man ordered, when Red fell back over and started back toward Marigold the man started kicking him repeatedly.

“I got this.” Another Peacekeeper walked up, he withdrew a knife from his side and grabbed Zepher’s hair, yanking his head back. “Red Mason! You will stop or we will kill the rest of your children.” The man ordered, Red froze instantly, tears, dirt and his wife’s blood staining his face. Tomahawk was snarling, teeth bared at the Peacekeeper who was holding Zepher, the dog lunged and grabbed the arm of the man. The knife managed to slice through the dog’s side and the Peacekeeper kicked the dying dog to the side, by Jay. Jay leaned down taking his jacket off to cover the wound and keep pressure on it.

“This is about me, my sons have no part in what I have done.” Red admitted, head hanging in shame. “Let them go, I’ll go with you if you let them go.”

“Too late for that Mason.” The man with the knife said as he once again grabbed Zepher’s head and slit his throat open, taking the knife and not wasting any time he thrust the blade into Blake’s chest. Zepher quickly fell to the ground, Blake stayed kneeling, his hands gripping the blade in his chest, face pale as he looked at his father, tears streaming down his face. The small boy gasped for breathe, trying to pull the knife from himself, being unsuccessful. Blake slumped forward, landing half atop Zepher.

“No!” Red screamed tears streaming down his face. “This won’t change anything! You can’t stop what I worked for! What is already in place. Even without me the plans will live on!” He shouted, red faced, his anger causing veins in his neck and forehead to appear. Suddenly the doors opened back up and Johanna walked back out, head held high, Red smiled, they couldn’t kill Jojo, she would continue the work.

“Daddy…” Johanna said seeing her family laying in the dirt.

“Johanna baby, look away.” Red said and Johanna shook her head starting to move toward her father faster.

“No!” She screamed.

“I love you Jojo.” Red said as the last shot rang out, Jay intercepted Johanna as she ran toward her family, he held onto her tightly.

“We’ll get them Jo, I promise.” Jay whispered in her ear as the newly orphaned girl sobbed.

Johanna looked over at the Avox. “Again.” She said. After a moment when it did not restart she snapped around to look at them. “Again! Don’t you get it! I want to see it again.” She screamed. The Avox walked up to Johanna and grabbed her shoulders, shaking his head no. He searched his pockets for a moment before finding her a pin, a Mockingjay, he handed it to her. “No I want to see it again! Not some stupid pin.” She choked out, throwing the pin across the room. The Avox went and picked the pin up and handed it back to her, he grabbed her face and forced her to look at the pin. Engraved in the sides were ‘Edge of a Revolution’. Johanna looked up from the pin to the man, he handed her a paper.

‘Your family, your brother and parents, they started this, it will be over in a few years. It all depends on the one they deemed the ‘Mockingjay’, she’ll arrive in a year.’


	17. Chapter 17

“Katniss? You ok?” Johanna asked and Katniss blinked at the girl hovering over her.

“Yeah why?” Katniss asked.

“Because you’re cupping my cheek.” Johanna smirked. She expected Katniss to retract her hand like it was burnt but instead Katniss ran her thumb back and forth across her skin.

“Yeah, here’s why.” Katniss said leaning up to kiss Johanna. Johanna didn’t react for a moment, shocked, then she returned the kiss, bracing herself on her elbows on either side of Katniss’ head.

“Woah.” Katniss said when Johanna pulled back, Johanna smirking down at her.

“Well well, who knew the Mockingjay had a set of balls.”

“Well I do have to lead a revolution, figured I’d start somewhere I would like.” Katniss smirked back.

“Hey lovebirds! Time to get up and get moving.” Finnick yelled walking over, he reached his hands down helping the two to their feet.

x-x-x

“That’s not good.” Haymitch said sitting next to Coin as they watched the Games.

“No, that’s not good at all.” Coin snarled. “Hurry up and make sure as soon as they make a move to get out we are there. We can’t leave any of them.” She said walking out of the room.

“I want to go.” Gale said to Haymitch.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea kid.” Haymitch said shaking his head.

“I am going.” Gale said strongly.

“Gale, this isn’t some hunting trip in the woods where you get to hang out with your best friend you’re holding a torch for!” Haymitch yelled. “This isn’t some little kid game, this is life and death! And you’ve already proven you’re biased.”

“Haymitch! That’s my best friend, the guy who was there for her when I couldn’t be, and a girl who apparently she’s in love with. I am going to protect Katniss, to keep the revolution going.” Gale yelled back at Haymitch. “I’m a solider now, gone are my days as a child, I haven’t been a child since my father died! Neither has Katniss.”

“Gale.” Haymitch sighed heavily. “We won’t save everyone. It isn’t possible.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Alright so everyone know their part in the plan?” Beetee asked as he looked around their small group.

“Yeah.” Everyone replied.

“Good, let’s get a move on.” He said handing Katniss the wire. Katniss stood up between Johanna and Blight.

“You got my back, right?” Katniss asked looking at Johanna who smirked.

“Back, front, left side, right side. Whatever you’ll give me, I’ll take.” She said as Katniss blushed.

“I want to switch with someone!” Blight whined looking around their small group no one was jumping for joy at the thought of having to be around Johanna and Katniss.

“Aw come on Blight, you love me.” Johanna said throwing an arm around the man who rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just make this as quick and painless as possible.” He said. Soon the three of them were deep into the jungle headed back toward the beach.

“So I hear 12 has a really good black-market set up?” Blight asked and Katniss nodded.

“We do, which is perfect! My friend Gale and I would go hunting every morning and trade for other things we would need.” Katniss smiled at the memory.

“We tried to set up a black-market, but turns out we’re all too cheap to be able to haggle with one another.” Blight joked and Katniss laughed.

“Though you guys did set up that after school training camp right?”

“Yeah, worked pretty good too.” Blight said looking over at Johanna, who was scanning the jungle constantly.

“Jo calm down, we out number them anyway.” Katniss said waiting a few steps till she was side by side with Johanna, she wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

“It’s not the others I’m worried about, it’s the Capitol.” She whispered back.

“Beach!” Blight grinned as they stepped onto the sand. Katniss smiled and unwound some of the wire into the water.

“Don’t look now but Enobraia is over on the other side of the lake.” Johanna said crouching down. Katniss slowly pulled her bow out. “No Kat, she’s not a threat… look she’s leaving.”

“Fine…” Katniss huffed putting her bow back.

“Hurry up ladies, I don’t want to be in the open long.” Blight said, rushing them back into the jungle. The walk back was a lot quieter than before. Katniss heard a branch snap and turned quickly bow armed and ready. A sharp pain filled her mind as if she passed out and hit her head on a cement floor.

“Come on Johanna!” Blight yelled. “Get the damn tracker out of her and let’s go.” Katniss couldn’t move, her head was in so much pain, and then a razor sharp pain tore through her arm. It had to be a blade of some sort.

“I don’t know where it is!” Johanna yelled back.

“Dig in there!” A third voice screamed and Katniss couldn’t place it. Suddenly another pair of hands were on her, and a scolding hot pain filled her arm, someone was digging around in the cut in her arm. She wanted to scream, to cry anything but she couldn’t. Slowly her eyes opened her body reacting to the pain. Enobraia was there, covered in blood.

“Relax Katniss.” She ordered, Katniss’ eyes rolled back into her head as her stomach clenched. She was going to die.

“Roll her!” Johanna yelled ending up at Katniss’ side again, the smaller woman rolled her to her side as Katniss retched up her stomach contents.

“Pick her up Blight, she’s not going to be able to walk.” Johanna said and Blight lifted Katniss into his arms. They kept walking back through the jungle toward the others. Katniss slowly becoming more aware of what was happening.

“Katniss it’s ok. We Just had to remove the tracker from you. There is a plan, Haymitch set it up.” Johanna said soothingly as she ran her fingers through Katniss’ hair. “We’ll be out of here soon.” Katniss smiled, joy filing her chest, it was going to be over, no one else would die. That’s when she saw the Peacekeeper.

“No!” She screamed grabbing her bow, she loosed an arrow into the man’s head as the jungle around them exploded into fighting. They were outnumbered, blight had dropped her to take on a wave of Peacekeepers. Katniss loosed arrow after arrow but for each enemy that fell it felt like two more took his place. Katniss looked up and saw one of the weak spots in the force field Beetee and Wiress had told her about. Quickly she wrapped the wire around an arrow and launched it at the spot… Then the world truly exploded.


	19. Chapter 19

Johanna tried to push her way through the undergrowth to get to Katniss, The area falling in chunks around her, she kept looking up to make sure she wasn’t going to be crushed by anything as she ran. Suddenly she saw Katniss laying, in the brush. Johanna saw the Rebels descending quickly upon Katniss and sighed in relief. Slowing her pace a little she took a moment to breath and let the fact that the games were over sink in. She saw Finnick appear on the other side of Katniss, he was safe too, she didn’t have much else to worry about. Then she noticed his face, he had a large cut across his cheek.

“Johanna!” Finnick yelled. “Peacekeepers. They got Peeta!” His voice rang over the rumble of the area still falling around them. That caused Johanna’s heart to sink, this would all be for nothing if Peeta was captured and Katniss found out. Katniss started to stir and Johanna knelt next to her.

“Hey brainless.” She smiled down at the girl, who smiled back, putting her hand to her head where she had a cut.

“What happened?”

“You exploded the area, in a perfect Mockingjay fashion I might add.” Johanna smirked and Katniss rolled her eyes.”Come on time to get up we are just about to board a hovercraft to get out of here.” She heard a twig snap from behind her, turning quickly ax up she saw a Peacekeeper running toward them. Moving at lightning speed Johanna had embedded her ax into the man. Finnick ran up and grabbed Katniss pulling her to the hover craft as it moved closer.

“No!” Katniss started screaming pulling against Finnick. She loaded her bow, Losing an arrow into a Peacekeeper’s chest, immediately reloading. By the time she let another arrow loose they were in the claw of the hover craft. That’s when Katniss saw Gale jump to the ground a harness secure around his chest.

“Johanna!” He yelled as he ran for the girl, taking sure shots with a assault rifle. Johanna turned to face Gale, she attempted to run toward him but after a few feet she saw another wave come up behind Gale.

“Go!” She yelled.

“Not without you.” Gale yelled still charging toward her.

“No! Save her!” Johanna yelled, but Gale was still moving toward her… Johanna looked down at the ax in her hands then up at Gale. She dropped the ax and put her hands up. “Save her!” She demanded as she interlaced her fingers behind her head and dropped to her knees. Soon she was surrounded by Peacekeepers and no longer could see Gale. She could hear the sound of the hover craft fading away till she knew she was left alone… with the Capitol.


	20. Chapter 20

Johanna always found something very comforting about being alone. The knowledge that you would be just fine in life without having to constantly be near another person, that your own mind was enough at times. However now, being alone means that not only do her own thoughts have to keep her busy in the pitch black cell, but also try and not wander into thinking about what exactly they are doing to poor Peeta as his screams of agony ring out. The only thing she takes from it, is when she is screaming he hears her too, so they aren’t alone. Never has there been a moment of silence from one of the two rooms. So she sat in her cell, staring up into the darkness listening to Peeta howl in pain. She started to think about her family, her home, being there in the woods with her brothers, her father. Slowly she slipped into unconsciousness.

x-x-x

Flashback

One thing Johanna loved about her parents was that they had a deep love for one another. Her favorite days were always when her dad would come home with fresh cut flowers from where Johanna could never figure out. He would make a big spectacle of it, handing his wife the flowers and he went and found the vase, as he did he would put the record player on, something smooth that he could dance to. He would take the flowers back from her and put them in the vase, before scooping his wife into his arms, pulling her impossibly close so they could dance slowly around the living room with their children watching, smiling. He would croon along with the songs, a smile of his own plastered on his face.

x-x-x

Present

Johanna gasped as ice cold water was dumped on her, snapping her back awake. Before she even had a chance to gain her bearings they had turned on the electric coils under her, as the electricity surged through her she went ridge a strangled cry escaping her throat. The power cut off and she slumped forward, the restraints hung from the ceiling, connected to her wrists keeping her upright. Suddenly the door opened letting blinding sunlight pour into the small dark cell, Johanna cringed and attempted to hide her face. Snow in a crisp white suit walked in, commanded aura about him, he grabbed a chair from the side of the room and placed it right in front of Johanna.

“Miss. Masson.” His voice seemed to boom in the small room. He took a seat in the chair, taking Johanna’s face in his hand he forced her to look up at him. He shook his head at the sight of her, dirt covering her face, blood staining the sides of it, matting her hair down to her scalp. “Tell us where they are. Just tell us and all this ends.”

“Fuck you.” Johanna spat back at the man.

“I can make this stop, I can let you go back to your life. Just tell me…” Johanna spat in Snow’s face. The man sighed, grabbing his handkerchief from his pocket wiping his face off. “As you wish Miss. Mason.” Snow said, he grabbed the chair putting it back. “Hoist her up.” He ordered, Johanna was lifted off the floor, her feet unable to reach at all. “Keep her there.” He said walking out, the door slamming shut behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Johanna’s arms screamed in pain. She wasn’t sure how long they had left her strung up this time. The ice cold water would turn on randomly above her. She was defeated, there was nothing more she could do, she wasn’t helpful, she had no use here, not for the revolution. She heard gun fire and her head snapped up. It was from Peeta’s cell.

“Peeta!” Johanna started screaming, struggling against her chains. “Peeta!” She screamed again. Her cell door opened pouring bright sunlight into the dark room. “What’d you do to Peeta?” She snarled, her eyes cast down trying to adjust to the light.

“Get her down!” A female voice yelled through the small cell. Soon Johanna was on the ground and someone was holding her up. Johanna struggled against them.

“Get the hell off me!”

“Johanna Mason stop. We’re from 13.” Johanna finally looked up at the woman, she was tall, and looked like she was from the capitol at one point or another. Part of her head was shaved free of her blonde hair and she had a green vine tattoo running down the side of her head to her neck. “It’s ok, I got you.”

“Johanna!” Annie said as she walked up to Johanna. The woman knelt in front of Johanna, she pushed the girl’s hair away from her face. “We’re getting out of here.” She smiled. Johanna sighed and stopped struggling.

“Let’s go.” She said trying to stand up, falling back to her knees. The woman had picked her up.

“I got you.” She said and Johanna gave up on keeping any part of her body up. “I’m Cressida, we’ll be working closely with one another as time goes on. First we have to get you out of here and checked out. We got Peeta, Boggs loaded him into the hover craft.”

“Kat?”

“She’s waiting for you to get back.” Cressida smiled down at Johanna. “Just close your eyes, we’ll be in 13 soon.” Johanna nodded slightly letting her eyes drift shut.

x-x-x

Johanna woke back up as they entered the airspace of 13, she was still in Cressida’s lap and Peeta’s face was inches from her own.

“Peeta?”

“Oh thank god!” Peeta said wrapping his arms around Johanna tightly. Johanna couldn’t help but smile at his reaction as she hugged him tightly back.

“Peeta, can’t breathe.” She joked and he loosed his grip smiling at her. They didn’t have to say anything else, they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

“They better have some food waiting I don’t know about you and Annie but that gruel they gave me was terrible.

“Sure bread boy. You excited about pastries?” Johanna smirked curling back into Cressida, the woman was becoming a safe haven for her.

“Hey even terrible pastries are better than the capitol slew they fed us.”

“If they fed us at all.” Johanna said and Peeta nodded. The rest of the ride no one spoke, they all were thinking about what happened at the capitol.


	22. Chapter 22

As they landed Johanna looked around at the people, mainly soldiers standing around. There were dozens of them, all armed to the hilt. She started to worry and tense up, what if they weren’t in 13, what if this was some sick game the capitol was playing on them.

“Hey, relax.” Cressida said softly into her ear. “Look right over there, your 3’oclock.” Johanna did as prompted and there was Katniss. Johanna smiled and struggled to her feet. Cressida stood behind her, holding her elbow to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Slow down there kid, can’t have you hurting yourself.”

“Just get me off this thing.” Johanna urged and Cressida laughed.

“Hey Gale, care to help?” Cressida asked as she helped Johanna to the edge of the craft. She helped Johanna over the edge and into Gale’s arms. He set her gently on the ground.

“Gale is it?” Johanna asked.

“Yeah.”

“You were the guy that tried to save me. Thank you.” Johanna said whole heartedly and Gale smiled down at her.

“Yeah well you are the one that made saving Katniss possible. So thank you.” Gale said, hugging Johanna. “You think you can make it over to Kat?”

“You know it.” She smiled, taking steps toward Katniss, she stumbled a bit but before she was able to fall, Cressida grabbed her.

“Wouldn’t want the Mockingjay to think you were hurt.” She smiled and Johanna smiled back at her.

“Thanks.”

“Jo.” Katniss said as soon as Johanna was up to her, she stepped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Johanna. “I didn’t want to leave you.”

“You had to.”

“Johanna Mason.” A woman’s voice said and Johanna groaned as she turned around to face the woman. Katniss kept an arm around her waist.

“Yes?”

“President Coin, we need to get you checked out both physically and mentally. So if you would please follow me.” The woman said and Johanna whined but took a few steps to follow her.

“Wait Mason.” Cressida said and she picked her up again, Katniss raised an eyebrow.

“I can do that.” Katniss said.

“No, just hold my hand?” Johanna asked and Katniss smiled.

 x-x-x

Three days later Johanna was released from the hospital intensive care unit and finally allowed visitors. Katniss was waiting right outside her room and walked with her as they moved her from one room to the other.

“Hey.” Johanna smiled. “You stalking me?”

“It helps when your mother is on your friends’ cases.”

“Friends?”

“I guess we’ll have to figure that out wont we?” Katniss asked smiling as Johanna leaned up from the bed, cupping Katniss’ cheek, she pulled her down to kiss her.

“I think we’re more than that.” Johanna grinned and Katniss smiled back, resting her forehead against Johanna’s, twirling the loose hairs on the back of Johanna’s neck.


	23. Chapter 23

By the time Johanna was to be released from the hospital wing they had already worked out where she would be staying. Katniss needed to get away from her family, she felt bad for waking them up all night from nightmares and got tired telling them she didn’t want to talk about them. So it just came naturally to her that her and Johanna should get a compartment together. Coin agreed, saying that having an extra pair of eyes on both of them would ease her mind a bit. On the one condition that they got the compartment wedged between Cressida’s and Haymitch’s.

“Wait… you agreed to taking the room with Cressida on one side and Haymitch on the other?”

“Well it was either that or we would have to be down a few floors with no window.” Katniss said, semi lying by omission.

“I think I could have done without a window.” Johanna said rolling her eyes.

“I doubt that Mason, you’ve been itching to get out of here since they brought you in.” Cressida said walking in.

“She’s right you know?” Katniss chuckled as Cressida flopped down on the chair next to her.

“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. So what’s the plan for when I get out of this hell hole?”

“You have two choices.” Katniss said. “One, you start training alongside myself and the others or two…”

“Coin wants to keep you as a prisoner.” Cressida finished for Katniss.

“What the hell for!” Johanna yelled.

“She doesn’t believe you are on our side.”

“She thinks there is too much evidence of you trying too hard during the games to get on Katniss’ good side and that you gave up in the end when Gale was trying to save you because you knew that Snow wouldn’t…” Cressida stopped and looked back up at Johanna. “Jo, she thinks it was a plan all along for you to do what happened in the games.”

“She’s a fucking bitch.” Johanna yelled, Katniss and Cressida nodded.

“You have to go talk with her.” Katniss added. “We’ll go with you.”

“Good.” Johanna pulled the IV from her arm getting up. “Let’s go.” She said as she put weight on her feet and stumbled forward slightly. Cressida grabbed her arm putting her back on her feet.

“No Jo, it can wait for a few days.” Katniss said.

“The fuck it can, that bitch thinks I’m on the capitol’s side?” Johanna grimaced as she struggled to walk, Cressida went to grab at her arm again but Johanna shook it off. Walking flagged by Katniss and Cressida she looked around the hospital set up slightly confused.

“I’ll lead.” Katniss said and Johanna nodded. Johanna watched as Prim’s head popped up behind the counter.

“Hey! No no no!” She said walking over to them, she stood in front of the three women. “Get back in bed.”

“I’m being released in a few days anyway!” Johanna snarled more out of pain than anger.

“No Johanna, you aren’t ready to be walking around and putting extra stress on your body.” Prim said. “And who pulled your IV out?” Prim grabbed a bandage and put it on Johanna’s arm.

“I have to go speak to Coin.”

“No, out of the question.”

“Hey duck,” Gale said walking up. “How about this, I’ll go with them and make sure she doesn’t put too much stress on herself.”

“I don’t need another fucking babysitter, I already have two!” Johanna growled, this time from anger.

“I’ll stand outside, promise.” Gale said and Johanna nodded losing the will to fight.

“Get Finnick too. We’ll meet you at Coin’s.” Johanna said struggling to start walking again. This time she allowed Katniss to help her. They walked down the winding hallways slowly, stopping every few minutes. “Dear god tell me we are almost there in this godforsaken place.” Johanna said.

“Yeah, we’re here.” Cressida said as they stopped in front of a door, she knocked standing tall, waiting for the door to open.

“Cressida? What are you doing here?” Coin answered the door.

“I need to speak with you.” Johanna said stepping up to the woman and away from Katniss’s helping hand.

“I didn’t know we had anything to speak about Miss. Mason.” Coin said and Johanna snarled.

“You think I’m part of the Capitol, so yes, we have something to talk about.” Coin’s eyes go wide when she hears this, her jaw going slack. She stepped back and let Johanna in, Johanna looked over at Katniss who gave a single nod and followed Johanna into the room.

“Wait.” Finnick said running up with Gale.

“Mr. Odair?” Coin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Johanna asked I be here.” Finnick said pushing past Coin to stand next to Johanna. Johanna looked at Cressida and Gale then back to Coin.

“I want them all in.” She said and Coin narrowed her eyes at the younger woman before allowing everyone in. She walked slowly back to her desk she was working at, sitting down she looked across the desk at Johanna.

“Sit down Miss. Mason.” Coin said and Johanna looked back at the chair, carefully controlling her movements she slowly lowered herself into the chair, avoiding making any facial expressions to show her pain. When Johanna looked back up Coin was looking down toward her desk, writing on the papers, for a split second Johanna wondered if it was out of respect that the woman was avoiding Johanna’s obvious struggle, the thought quickly disappeared when she remembered why she was there.

“You knew President Snow, from a long time ago.” Coin nodded. “You know what kind of monster he was.”

“Miss. Mason, I don’t have all day.”

“Do you know how he got us to do what he wanted?” Johanna looked toward Finnick who was looking at his feet, hands clenched. “It started out small, he’d ask us to join him at a party, he would tell us that the whole country was watching us. Looking to us to inspire them, that we couldn’t let them down.” Johanna clenched her jaw taking a moment to control herself. “If we refused we’d be denied small things, like access to some of the other events, mainly dinners and such. Then when we would agree he’d allow us that access again. Soon parties turned into meeting his friends, which turned into sleeping with them… If you refused he’d threaten things, your friends… family. You don’t believe him, maybe because you’re so young and naive. You somehow still have morals even though you just got out of an arena where you killed innocent kids that are nearly your own age. During the time in the arena you forget that your human, you hear that cannon and you are so… a weight is taken off your chest. So you feel like as soon as you are out you feel untouchable. You forget that yes maybe you defeated death, but all you know, hasn’t. So those accidents that always air on TV in the winning district right after a game… they aren’t accidents, its Snow making sure the Victors know they aren’t free. He hurts those you love, he punishes your home district.” Johanna stopped, Coin was listening intently, she had placed her pen down a few moments before and leaned back in her chair. Aside from herself only Finnick had known the true horrors of what Snow was capable of. Cressida had gotten out of the Capitol a few years before Johanna’s games, they had talked extensively about it over the past few weeks. Katniss only had a year and most of that was spent in the Capitol anyway, then her next games started and everyone was put at risk again. “I refused to let Snow pressure me… and he killed my family.”

“I’m sorry.”

“After he killed my family… he took me, he kept me at the Capitol with him and tortured me. He sold my body to whoever would pay, he did the same to Finnick and so many others. He was smart, he never made out right threats, he would ask things like how are your parents?”

“How is Annie?” Finnick added, he had tears in his eyes.

“He would take those you loved against you. So you really had no idea he was actually threatening you. Then you come to an agreement, and he still kills them. His only mistake was he left me alive. My father knew he would die one day, he knew that someone had to carry on District 7’s role in the upcoming revolution. I was it. I went to the Capitol and even before I got in a room Plutarch met me. He handed me a paper with my dad’s signature on it, and it was the declaration of war against the Capitol. He never even spoke he just handed me the paper and nodded before disappearing again. That night I met every major head in the revolution, and my place was cemented, along with every other Victor, and they knew what was coming. Now you stand here and deny my right to be fighting for my country.” Johanna’s anger boiled up quickly. “They captured me during the games, I gave myself up so Katniss wasn’t going to be at risk. You needed her more than I needed her, or was needed here. They took me and placed me in a room next to Peeta, when I was screaming he would listen and when he would scream I had to listen. I was soaked in water and electrocuted. I was stung from the ceiling…” Johanna stopped holding back tears, she refused to cry in front of the woman.

“Jo, it’s ok.” Katniss whispered, grabbing Johanna’s hand.

“My muscles are gone, I can barely walk… You have no idea what happens, what you get put through. You are not the head of this revolution, you aren’t even a key part. You just took advantage of the fact that these people needed a leader. You aren’t even very good at that. You need to feel needed, and you are terrified that this next generation of us will take over.” Suddenly Coin slammed her hands down on the desk standing up, Cressida stepped forward in front of Johanna.

“Get out Miss. Mason.” She snarled.

“No President Coin, you need to understand. I don’t want to revolt against one country just to end up back under the same rule.” Johanna said locking eyes with Coin.

“President Coin if I may?” Finnick said stepping up alongside Cressida, he waited till Coin flicked her hand allowing him to speak. “Johanna is right, we’ve been part of the hell that Snow created for so long, we’ve lost family and friends, Johanna’s own father was kill in front of her. We don’t trust easily and you standing here saying Johanna is a threat… Well if you think that way then I’m out, and Annie will be too.”

“I’m out.”  Gale said setting his sidearm down on Coin’s desk.

“Sorry ma’am.” Cressida said taking her weapon off setting it along side Gale’s. Coin looked over at Katniss who just shook her head.

“If she’s a threat, than I’m a threat.” Katniss said and Coin sighed.

“It looks like I have no other option.” Coin said looking at Johanna. “If I hear one whisper about you doing anything out of ordinary, I will have you killed.”

“That isn’t going to make me side with you.” Katniss snapped. “Johanna is one of us, she fought alongside me, she saved my life, without her you would have no Mockingjay.” Katniss said and looked over at Johanna who was smirking looking back at Katniss with a raised eyebrow.

“Get out of my office, you have your damn demands.” Coin said turning away from the group and back toward her work. Katniss grabbed Johanna’s hand and helped her to her feet. Johanna walked between Katniss and Cressida back out of the office.

“Miss. Mason.” Coin called after, Johanna stopped and turned slightly back toward Coin. “I knew your father, I met him a long time ago. I’m sorry what happened to him. You’ll get your revenge.” She said and Johanna nodded.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Johanna replied and kept walking out of the office, once the door was shut she slummed against Katniss.


	24. Chapter 24

Katniss looped her arms around Johanna, holding her up.

“Woah there Jo.” She said softly, as Johanna tried to regain the strength in her legs. Katniss looked over to Cressida and nodded to her to grab Johanna, Cressida gently pulled Johanna into her arms before picking her up.

“No one… ever… speaks of this.” Johanna said as everyone nods. Cressida carried Johanna back to the hospital wing. When the doors slide open they watch as Prim’s head pops up over the counter top, quickly she’s at Johanna’s side.

“What happened?” She ordered and Katniss turned slightly red at the fact her little sister was being so demanding.

“It’s ok kid, Johanna… stood up against Coin.” Gale said. Cressida kept walking till she was able to put Johanna back into her bed. Katniss curled up next to Johanna, as the others sat in chairs. Prim worked around them as she checked Johanna out.

“On a scale of 1 to 10 where are you landing on for pain.” She asked setting up an IV again.

“A seven.” Johanna groaned, burying her face in Katniss’ shoulder. Prim shook her head and pulled Johanna’s arm to reinsert the IV.

“That’ll help.” She said. “I’ll check on you in a little bit.” Prim said before walking out of the room, Cressida got up and followed her out.

“Prim wait.” Cressida called after the young girl, when she caught up to her Prim noticed the worried look on her face.

“What’s up Cressida?”

“You said earlier that Johanna was going to be released in a few days?”

“Yeah, tomorrow actually.”

“Why would she be in so much pain if she’s being cleared to go?” Prim cocked her head to the side at the question.

“How long has it been since she removed the IV?”

“Nearly 7 hours.”

“Did you notice…” Prim started but Cressida interrupted her.

“Shaking hands? Darting eyes?” Cressida nodded.

“That’s not good. I knew we should have weaned her off sooner.” Prim said as she grabbed Johanna’s chart again.

“There was a drug that the Capitol gave me after I asked not to get Morphling.”

“We have just a ibuprofen mixture besides the Morphling, though the newer drugs we haven’t been able to get.”

“We’re going to District 2.”

“No.” Prim said. “You can bring it back if they have it and can spare it, but I think it would be a bad idea to give to Johanna. Dr. Jacobs,” Prim said as a man walked passed them.

“Prim?” He asked looking at the young girl.

“I have a patient addicted to Morphling.”

“Switch them over to the mix and slowly pull them off of that.” He said before looking up at Cressida. “A solider?”

“A Victor.” Cressida replied and the man shook his head.

“We were going to release her tomorrow.”

“Still allow her to get released, but whoever she is staying with needs to know, and we have to make sure our supplies don’t get pilfered.” He said before walking away.

“I have the room on one side of her.”

“And Katniss will be with her, we should tell her.” Cressida shook her head.

“No, we don’t need to worry her with that, plus there is so much at stake for Johanna she might just hide the effects and we don’t need Katniss asking questions, leading Johanna to believe she knows. I’ll keep an eye on her and if something changes you’ll be the first to know. Promise.” Cressida said and Prim looked worried still but reluctantly agreed.


End file.
